Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet
Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet is the eighty-third episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 14, 2000. The episode was written by Jonathan Collier, and directed by Cyndi Tang-Loveland. Synopsis Peggy is with Hank, Dale, and Nancy at the bowling alley. She rents shoes with the rest of them, making her uncomfortable because of her large feet. She asks for size 16 shoes, but declines them for fear of embarrassment, and leaves soon after. In bed one night, she puts her foot up against Hank's for comparison and Peggy's are certainly bigger. She remembers being a little girl and having to wear an adult nurse's shoe, when she really wanted Mary Janes. Later, she visits a specialty shoe store for women with large feet, and discovers that her shoe size has increased to 16 and a half, making her fear for reaching size 20. In the parking lot, a woman comes up to Peggy and gives her the number of a man who helped her feel accepted with her own large feet. She visits the man named Grant Trimble, who attributes several traits to her feet, including good posture and success in the professional world. Grant states that he wants to make an educational film to encourage other women with large feet. Peggy agrees. She commences filming, which consists of her stomping on various objects and foods with her bare feet. She tells Hank about the "educational" film, and his friends overhear. She states that the film will be distributed via the Internet. Later, she tells of the activities she was doing for the film, such as pouring honey on her feet and having them spanked with a ping pong paddle. The guys bring Hank down to Dale's basement later and see the site for what it is: a foot fetish site. Hank speaks with the director, but makes no progress. Hank later shows the site to Peggy, where things that have touched her feet are being sold, and she speaks with the director Grant Trimble. He says that by appealing to those with the fetish, the popularity of it will grow, and eventually will result in worldwide acceptance of women with large feet. Peggy accepts this, and suggests other props for the videos, such as flowers, but Grant states that the viewers are only interested in messy things like corned beef hash, and also mentions that when the subjects find the truth, Grant has to start paying them to film their ugly feet. Peggy rushes home and sinks into depression as Hank tells her not to feel bad as Peggy continues crying in bed. Later on the day, Peggy starts cutting her shoes in pieces as Bobby enters her room and talks about how he is fat but doesn't feel bad about it, even with others insulting him. He looks at his positive traits instead. Peggy realizes the same for her feet, and when she returns to the bowling alley, she proudly declares her name and shoe size. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Young Maddy Platter (cameo) *Grant Trimble (cameo) Stinger Quote Bobby: "Who? Who in the media tricked you?" Trivia *It's hinted in this episode that Bill might have a foot fetish, as he is happy seeing Peggy's feet. However it is equally possible it's just part of his ongoing obsession with Peggy. *Look Closely: in the scene where Peggy is crushing the eggs, her left foot is shown to have 4 toes instead of 5. *This is the final appearance of Joseph before he hit puberty. *It's extremely unlikely that Hank would not know Peggy's shoe size or realize how big her feet are after being married for almost 20 years. Gallery Peggy's_Private_Shoe_Shop.png|Peggy's Private Shoe Place Peggy's_16_in_a_Half_Feet.png|Peggy at the Shoe Store Shocked_about_16_in_a_Half.png|"16 1/2?!" A_Big-footed_Friend.png|A big-footed Friend Grant_Trimble's_Card.png|Grant Trimble's Card Peggy_Hill's_Toes.png|Peggy Hill's toes Peggy_at_Trimble's_Foot_Clinic.png|Peggy at Trimble's Foot Clinic Peggy's_Size_16_Feet.png|Peggy's size 16 feet Grant_staring_at_Peggy's_Feet.png|Grant Trimble stares at Peggy's Feet Peggy's_Full_Size_Feet.png|Peggy Hill's large Feet Peggy_soaks_her_Feet.png|Peggy soaking her Feet Peggy_lifts_her_Feet_out_of_the_Foot_bath.png|Peggy lifts her wet feet up Hank_enters_Grant's_Place.png|Hank finds Grand Trimble's place Hank_sees_10_Peggy's_Red_toes.png|Hank sees Peggy Hill's red toenails Peggy_coloring_her_Toenails.png|Peggy coloring her toenails Peggy_looks_Down.png|A sad Peggy looks down Peggy's_Red_Toes.png|Peggy Hill's red toenails Peggy's_covers_her_Feet_with_a_Mop.png|Peggy hides her feet in a mop Eggy_Feet.png|Peggy's feet with a Yolk-ful of eggs Peggy's_Feet_full_of_Eggs.png|Peggy steps on eggs for a photo shoot Peggy_Crying_in_Bed.png|Peggy crying in bed Peggy_continues_Crying.png|Peggy continues crying Peggy_straightens_her_Feet.png|Peggy straightens her feet out Peggy_curls_her_Feet.png|Peggy curls her toes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes starring Peggy